


Do You Want Me?

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, One Shot, Poe punches a window, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Sweet, joy, little drabble, no one is hurt physically, soft, soul mates, was feeling emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey knows what she wants now...she just has to muster the strength to go after it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 217





	Do You Want Me?

He sits by the window looking away from her. Rey takes a shaky breath.

“I don’t love you,” She states it so simply. Like her heart didn’t just break in two. 

“Is there someone else?” he demands. 

“No.” She’s lying. They both know it. 

He punches the window so hard Rey worries it might break. 

“Give me another chance, please. I can change,’ he bargains. Poe always was a brilliant businessman. Negative feedback was just a jumping off point to start negotiations. No one ever said no to Poe. 

Rey grits her teeth. “Poe… you’ve had all the chances I can take. This is over.”

He smiles. Cocky. Confident. She wants to punch his smugness away. “You always say that baby, and then you always forgive me.”

Rey comes towards him. Takes his hand in hers. “Not this time, you need to find out what it is you want, Poe. Because it isn’t me.”

“you’re wrong. I love you, Rey.”

“You love the idea of me.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

The anger seeps out of Rey at his words. Pity replaces it. she lets go of his hand. “I’m going to go now.” She picks up her bag and takes one last look at him. For a moment she thinks he might cry, then he rallies, crosses his arms protectively over his chest and fixes she with a determined stare. 

“You’ll be back,” he gloats.

Rey smiles sadly. “No. I won’t.”

  
**********

Her knock startles Ben. He isn’t expecting visitors so early on a Sunday. He drags himself out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweats. Runs a hand through his messy hair. When he opens the door, his heart goes into overdrive. He sees the bag on her shoulder and hope fills his chest. 

“I left him,” she tells him sadly. 

Ben widens his arms and she falls into them. She sobs softly and he strokes her hair. A million thoughts run through his head. This isn’t the time. She’s hurting. She’s here for comfort from one of her oldest friends. She doesn’t need to know that he wants more. She doesn’t need to deal with that right now. He guides her inside and she settles on his sofa. He makes her breakfast, flips pancakes and makes her laugh. This is what she needs, she needs her friend Ben. Nothing more.   
His heart holds onto its hope, but he pushes it down…, _maybe in time_ … he tells it as he plates up the pancakes. 

His heart thumps loudly in protest. 

_When? When is it our time? We’ve picked up the pieces over and over. Every time Poe let his dick guide him into someone else’s bed. We’ve been there. We know what she needs. We know how to love her._

Ben ignores his thoughts and plasters a smile on his face as he hands Rey her pancakes. She takes a few bites but her usual vivacious appetite seems dampened somewhat. She puts her plate down and looks at him.

“There’s someone else.”

Shit. That hurt. Okay, he knew this might happen one day. Rey was too beautiful, too wonderful, too perfect, of course there were other man who desired her. 

Ben smiles a small smile. “I hope he knows how special you are.”

Rey cocks her head to the side. “I think he knows, but I’m not sure.”

_Not sure?_ Anger fills him. “Rey, you deserve the world, if this asshole doesn’t know how lucky he is to own your heart then you need to walk away.”

Rey slides along the sofa until she’s right next to Ben. She takes his plate and sets it down on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Should I ask him?” she almost whispers. “Should I ask him if he feels lucky to own my heart?”

Ben swallows hard and searches her eyes. She’s so close. Can she see it? Can she see how much he loves her? 

He answers honestly. He could never lie to her. “Yes, you should ask him and if he isn’t a complete and utter fuckwit, he will gather you up in his arms and never let you go.” 

“Well?” Rey breathes biting her lip. 

Ben looks confused. “Well what?”

“Well, I’m asking, Ben. Do you feel lucky? Do you feel lucky to own my heart?”

“It’s me?” the words come out half a question, half a grateful prayer. 

Rey smiles. “Of course, it’s you. Its always been you, Ben. I’m sorry it took me so long to see it. I was so blind. I thought that Poe was what I deserved, if that makes sense? I thought maybe that was the best I could hope for.”

“Why would you think that?”

Rey shrugs. “No one ever wanted me, Ben. My parents, the guardian they entrusted to care for me, no one. I figured even if Poe wasn’t perfect, maybe he was it for me.” 

“Fuck them. Fuck your parents, fuck that fucker Plutt that they left you with and fuck Poe most of all. Don’t you see how wonderful you are? I’ll make you see it, Rey. I’ll make up for all the shit they’ve put you through. You’re my girl now.”  
he thinks his words are clumsy, not eloquent enough, but she seems to like them. 

“I am?” she smiles through her tears. 

He kisses her hand. “Its always been you, Rey.”

She sobs softly and he wraps his arms around her. She crawls into his lap and presses her head to his chest. They stay like that for a while then she tilts her neck up and places a gently kiss on his jaw. He looks down at her, trying to suppress his need, so fearful of her reaction. She senses his unease. Knows what he needs to hear. 

“We don’t need to start at the beginning, Ben. We have so much history already. Let’s start in the middle.” 

He kisses her roughly, his desire blending with her own. A fire ignites, one that will burn eternal, and he’s lost. Lost to her. 

Real love is always worth the risk. 

Always. 


End file.
